pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis' Crazy Adventure in Odd
Travis' Crazy Adventure in Odd 'is the first episode of The Travis Show (Phineas and Ferb Style). It has alot of songs in it just like Wizard of Odd. Plot Phineas and Ferb decide to wash the house again but the spinning makes Travis dizzy causing him to get sent to Odd. Story Travis was on the computer looking up stuff. He suddenly saw an image that scared him. "AHH!!" Travis screamed and hid behind the bed. Buford and Baljeet climbed up the ladder that led to the window of Travis' room. "Hey, Travis," Buford said. Travis stopped hiding to look at Buford. He walked towards the window. "What in the world do you guys want?" Travis asked annoyed. "I still want to be cool," Baljeet said sadly knowing that could never happen. "That's still not gonna happen," Buford told him. "Baljeet! Just away from my window!" Travis told Baljeet. "I can help you with that," Buford said and pushed Baljeet off the ladder. "AHH!!!" Baljeet screamed as he fell andcrased into the ground. "That's better," Travis said and smiled. Buford climed down the ladder and looked at Baljeet. "Haha!" he said and walked over to Phineas and Ferb. "Okay, Ferb!" Phineas said. Ferb pushed a button and the house started spinning like it in did in Wizard of Odd. The spinning so Travis so dizzy he fainted. Alice's house flew spun off with her and her dog and Warlock Doofenshmirtz got up. "Is the house gone?" he asked in alot of pain from the house crusing him. Suddenly the Flynn-Fletcher house landed right on top of him. "Ow!" he shouted. Travis opened the door and Perry walked ut in pet mode. "Wow! Let's go to Bustopolis, Perry! It'll be fun!" Travis said and they headed for Bustopolis. On the way, they found Cool Crow, formerly known as Nerd Crow. "Who are you?" Travis asked. "I'm Cool Crow and I'm much cooler than you! Nerds such as you would need to be performed in song to understand so that's what I'll do!" Cool Crow said and got into song. '"Oh! Can you see how cool I am? Much cooler than you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Much cooler than you! Oh, you must be so-o lame! I'm the coolest guy you'll ever meet! I'm much cooler than you! I'm not no fool. I'm just cool. Oh! How I'm cooler Tha-" ' Travis pushed Cool Crow down out of annoyment. "You're not cooler than me! Come on, kid! I'm much cooler than you!" Travis said. "I know," Cool Crow said. "Hey, uhh..can I come to Bustopolis with you?" he asked. "What do you want?" Travis asked. "Allow me to put it in song!" Cool Crow said. '"I ant to be nice, nice, nice! I feel like such a foo-oo-ool. Cause everybody I see. Everybody but me knows a secret to nice, nice, nice! They don't have anything to do with mice or lice! I just nice, nice,nice. I'm even such a bully ever since I became cool! I just wanna be nice!" "Okay, then! Come along with me!" Travis said and Cool Crow followed him. Along the way they met Phineas and Ferb. "Hey, Travis! Instead of taking the boring, old, yellow sidewalk. How about taking the bouncy sidewalk through Platypus Forest! Perry got on his hind legs and swiped on his fedora. He ran in the Platypus Forest along with Travis and Cool Crow. "Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said when he saw Perry ran into Platypus Forest. Platypus Forest! It's a forest full of platypus. It's dream come true. Never thought the day would come when I would get to see millions of platypus in a magical land. Wow, this is really quite cool. Platypus Forest, Platypus Forest, Platypus Forest! When the amazing journey through the Platypus Forest was over Travis had spotted Joel, Joel Severe! "Joel Severe? Is that you?" Travis asked. "Yes, yes I am. By the way how did you know my name?" he asked. "I could tell by your nametag," Travis responded. Joel looked at his nametag. "Since when do I have a nametag?" he asked. "We're going to Bustopolis to see the wizard. You want to come along to get something?" Travis asked. "Sure!" Joel answered. "What?" Travis asked. "Well, I just love it they color in the comics when it's not Sunday! I really want the comics to be colored in all the time! Yes, all the time! Why don't they do it? All the time! I don't really know but it helps alot to beg and if they don't I'll attack and they'll be sorry! For they must do it all the time, time, time! ALL THE TIME!!!" "Does it really matter?" Travis asked. "YES!" Joel barked. "Okay, Okay. Don't need to get all barky at me," Travis said and and continued to walk with Joel, Perry, and Cool Crow to Bustopolis. Travis spotted an old and rusted tin man. He found a can of oil and poured it all over the tin man. The tin man suddenly unrusted and came alive. "WHOO! I'm UNRUSTED!" the tin man shouted. Unrusted! Rusted! Oh, you used to be just an old rusted tin robot until a ten year old came and poured some oil all over you! Yes! You're unrusted! It must feel mighty great to be unrusted! Unrusted! "Look! There's Bustopolis!" Travis shouted and pointed to Bustopolis which was very close to them. They all started to run to Bustopolis but before they could get there Warlock Lance had teleported them to be house. "Big Lance!" Travis shouted. "No, I am Warlock Lance! Great job on crusing that idiot, Doofenwitch, by the way. "It's warlock not witch!" shouted Warlock Doofenshmirtz from under the house. "Whatever!" Warlock Lance shouted back. Travis grabbed a random surfboard and whacked Warlock Lance with it. "Hey!" Warlock Lance shouted. "Save yourselves guys!" Travis shouted and Perry, Cool Crow, Joel Severe, and the tin man jumped out of the window. Perry had used his parachute to save everyone else but Travis was still fighting Warlock Lance. They all ran to Bustopolis and and took the fun way up to the wizard. Perry gave the cellphone to Cool Crow and Linda appeared on screen. "Hello. Sorry guys but I gotta get to the store! Phineas and Ferb will hand out the gifts," Linda said and the creen shut down. Phineas and Ferb walked to Cool Crow. Ferb shot Cool Crow with a nice-ray and suddenly Cool Crow became nice! Phineas gave the tin man a life time supply of oil. Ferb walked to Joel. "Here's a life time supply of colored in comics," Ferb said and gave Joel a life time supply of colored comics. Perry had wrote what he wanted on a peice of paper. Perry handed it to Phineas. "I wish Travis would wake up," Phineas read. Phineas and Ferb starting building. "Haha! Your spy brain is almost destroyed!" Warlock Lance shouted. Travis started to disentigrate. "AHH!!" Travis screamed. Phineas and Ferb had finished building the machine. "Wake up," Ferb said as he pressed a button on the machine. Suddenly a giant block of steel fell on Warlock Lance's evil mind destroyer. Travis suddenly stopped disentigrating and started to hear Phineas say "Wake up. Travis! Wake up!" Travis suddenly found himself on his bed with Phineas, Ferb, and Buford all staring at him. "Finally! Your awake!" Phineas shouted. "Huh?" Phineas said. "Well, now that you're awake how about you help us get Baljeet out of the ground tomorrow?" Phineas asked. "Uhh..sure" Travis responded. Back in Odd... "I can't believe you sold all of our grass! Our house is on the grass! What did ya think? That our house would just land in some magical paradise?!" the farmer's wife complained to the farmer. "I can't beleive it! My plan failed! Oh no! My plan failed me! My plan! It failed! My plan failed! My plan failed! My plan fail-" Warlock Lance started to sing out in Patchkin Land but a house fell on him. The farmer's wife walked out of the house. "I can't beleive it," she said. "You really need to stop complaining," said the farmer. "How do you do it?!!" asked the farmer's wife. End Credits Travis: He's a ten year secret agent in Odd! He's nemesis is an evil witch who looks exactly like Big Lance! 'Warlock Lance: '''No, you've got it all wrong! It should go like this: He fights an evil warlock named Warlock Lance! '''Travis: '*stares at Warlock Lance* '''Warlock Lance: '''What? '''Travis: '''He's Travis! Travis in Odd! Songs *I'm Cooler Than You! *I Want to Be Nice *Platypus Forest *Color in the Comics *Unrusted *My Plan Failed *Secret Agent Travis Theme (Odd Version) Trivia *This is the second time Joel appears in The Travis Show. The first time is in Travis Penniall meets Joel Severe. *Even though, this is the second time Joel appears in The Travis Show, this is the first time Travis meets Joel. Category:Episodes